VOX Box: Luna Luthor
Characters * Mercy Graves * Erica del Portenza * Lex Luthor * Karen Starr * Luna Luthor Location * Luthor Estate, Smallville, KS * April 27th 2016, 1832 Local Time VOX Archive * Lex Luthor: 3 instances, distant helicopter blades whirring Luna... How are you holding up? We came as soon as we could. I am sorry. I'm devastated. * Luna Luthor: scoff I am fine, Lex. * Lex Luthor: scoff This is not me being an overreactive brother, Luna. * Luna Luthor: I am quite fine. Seriously. * Lex Luthor: sigh Karen, thank you for coming to support my sister through this. * Karen Starr: Of course, Lex... and I hate to say it, Lunie, but I'm with Lex on this. It's okay for you to emote and react to this. I know you might not see the point in it, but- * Luna Luthor: You're right. i don't see the point. Why does this news have to change my outlook o that? I miss my mother. I do. I remember her more than people think, but... My mother is dead. Her life being taken rather than being a simple accident does not change how that affects me. It does not make it easier to know she is gone and not coming back. It does not make it harder, either. It is what it is. It makes no difference. At all. Now, excuse me. footsteps * Erica Alexandra: 4.2 seconds, sigh Maybe she needs some time, Lex. * Lex Luthor: Maybe... I think I'll go talk to- * Mercy Graves: phone alert I'm sorry, sir. I'll silence it. clatter Uh, sir? * Lex Luthor: What is it, Mercy? clatter * Mercy Graves: Perhaps you want to see this? clatter * Karen Starr: Everything okay, Lex? * Lex Luthor: clatter Uh, yes...Thank you, Karen. It's just a break-in. * Karen Starr: Uh-oh. That sounds serious. Where at? * Lex Luthor: chuckle Just one of our many warehouses on the east coast. It's nothing. * Erica Alexandra: Nothing? If it were nothing, dear, why is Miss Tate informing you of it? * Lex Luthor: She's cautious. That's all. footsteps Now if you three will excuse me, I need to speak with my sister. silence: 3.4 seconds Luna... Can we talk? * Luna Luthor: Always, brother. * Lex Luthor: You knew, didn't you? That's why you're not troubled by this new evidence? * Luna Luthor: sigh There was a reason I asked for you. * Lex Luthor: Excuse me? * Luna Luthor: I was not napping, Lex. I was below deck, but only because mom sent me there, when she saw his helicopter. I saw them arguing. I saw him throw her over. I saw him shoot the other man, too. He was scared when he pointed the gun at me. I don't know why he did not shoot me. I do not know why he left me alive, but I did not want to see him again. That is why I asked for you. i asked for you. sob upset: Why did you take so long to come for me?! Why?! Trivia and Notes * Debut of Luna Luthor and Erica Alexandra. Links and References * VOX Box: Luna Luthor Category:VOX Box Category:Mercy Graves/Appearances Category:Erica Alexandra/Appearances Category:Lex Luthor/Appearances Category:Kara Zor-El/Appearances Category:Luna Luthor/Appearances Category:LuthorCorp/Appearances Category:Smallville/Appearances